


Mistake

by golden_hyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, the rest of the dreamies arent that bad i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hyuckie/pseuds/golden_hyuckie
Summary: Chenle makes a mistake and feelings get messed up but Jisung makes him feel better in the end.





	Mistake

Chenle messed up. It wasn’t even that big of a deal. The Dreamies were performing their new song ‘GO’ and he just messed up the timing a little bit and ended up crashing into Renjun during one of the transitions. It was totally fine, no one got overly mad at him or anything, only checked to make sure that he was feeling ok. But to Chenle that was unacceptable. He’s the foreigner still struggling with Korean, he’s the one who was introduced latest to the team, he’s the one that has to prove that he deserves to be with the others. And he can’t do that if he keeps messing up all the time.

 

After the performance Chenle is backstage frowning at himself over the mistake. He knew the choreography front to back and back to front so why did he mess up? He supposed he was a little distracted lately over a certain member with shining silver hair and big hands but that was still no excuse for his error.

 

He can hear Jisung, Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, and Donghyuck talking in the corner and tries to listen in to the conversation.

 

“Hey what was with Chenle messing up today? That’s not like him,” Jeno mentions.

 

“Yeah that was weird, I wonder if he actually practiced as much as he said he did,” continues Renjun.

 

“Guys come on it’s probably nothing he might just be having an off day today or something,” Jaemin inputs.

 

Jisung snorts and says, “Ok maybe but we all have off days and we don’t mess up like that.”

 

Chenle hears this and his heart constricts in his chest. Of course he understands where they’re coming from but it still hurts to hear them say that out loud, especially behind his back. The last comment hurt the most as it’s from the one member he can’t get off his mind no matter what. Chenle’s not sure when it started or how it came about but some of the other Dream members noticed how he spent much more time with Jisung than the rest of them and how he was almost always staring at him. The other members teasing him about it made Chenle feel really weird, his face got really red and his heart started beating really fast and he wasn’t entirely sure why. Then one day it clicked and he almost slapped himself over how obvious the answer was.

 

He liked Jisung. And not just a friendly ‘like’, but a go-on-a-date and cuddle and give sweet kisses kind of like. Suffice to say, he was shaken to the core and after that began to carefully monitor his time spent with each member and became aware of his stares to make sure he didn’t do it too often. Jisung made it really difficult however, he was always so nice to Chenle and talked to him all the time to help with his Korean. The new outfits for ‘GO’ were not helping Chenle’s concentration at all either. It wasn’t his fault that Jisung looked so good in all of them!

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he spots Mark walking towards him from the other direction and he hurries towards him, grateful for a distraction.

 

Mark meets him halfway and has his brow furrowed when he asks, “Hey Chenle are you feeling ok? I noticed you stumbled a bit in the choreography earlier and I wanted to make sure that you were doing alright.”

 

Plastering on a blindingly fake smile Chenle brightly replies, “No no I’m totally fine hyung!! I just tripped a little on the stage is all! No need to worry about me!”

 

Mark looks suspicious but accepts his answer and leaves him with a pat on the head. Chenle breathes a big sigh of relief that he wasn’t questioned too badly and proceeds to head back to his room without talking to anyone on the way to examine what he did wrong. He skips dinner in favor of watching fancams of the performance to see the exact point where he messed up. While looking he finds a lot more things that he could improve on and his frown deepens. Thankfully no one interrupts him and he is left alone the rest of the evening.

 

Later, when he assumes everyone has fallen asleep in the living room again, Chenle sneaks out to the dance studio to practice the choreography again until he can get it right consistently. Hours fly by and all he can hear is the rapid beating of his heart and his harsh breathing but he refuses to stop until it’s perfect. It was already late to begin with but now he looks up as the clock strikes 2 in the morning and frowns but promises himself only another twenty minutes. They do have to wake up at 6 later that morning anyway. The last thing Chenle can remember is finishing the dance one last time, walking back to the dorm, and stumbling towards his room to collapse on his bed.

 

Waking up to the alarm the next morning is painful. Chenle’s eyes stick together and he doesn’t want to move a muscle from his comfy bed. Mark has to come in and forcefully drag him out and tell him to get dressed. Grumbling but not daring to disobey, Chenle slowly puts together his outfit and walks to get breakfast remembering that he skipped dinner yesterday.

 

“Chenle why are you late?” is the first thing he hears when he walks into the kitchen. This was coming from Mark. Apparently he had taken a lot longer to get ready than he had thought and now everyone was waiting for him. Eyes widening he grabs a granola bar and sprints out to the waiting van.

 

“Sorry guys!! I didn’t mean to be late, guess I took longer than I thought haha,” Chenle says with a sheepish smile.

 

Jaemin is frowning a little and questions, “Hey Chenle you look kinda tired, did you sleep ok?”

 

Chenle replies with another fake smile, “Hmm oh yeah I slept fine thanks hyung!”

 

“Good then there should be no excuse if you mess up again today,” spits out Mark.

 

Chenle blanches and tears well up but he keeps them down in favor of giving another fake smile and a half hearted laugh to cover up his embarrassment. Mark is probably really stressed from all the new performances from the other units too and maybe he didn’t sleep well or something, he reasons. The others are nodding along with silent agreement however and the knowledge that everyone shares the same opinion feels like he’s been stabbed in the chest with someone slowly twisting the knife. What he didn’t see however was Jisung frowning slightly and not nodding along with the others but instead looking at Chenle in concern.

 

Chenle keeps his head down the rest of the ride and the rest of the day, only keeping up his usual cheerful appearance on stage or in public. Thankfully the performance went well today and he can just stumble to his room after it’s over to have a nap. When he wakes up however it’s the middle of the night and he notices that no one had tried to wake him up for dinner. Sighing, Chenle makes his way to the kitchen to make some leftovers and wolfs them down heartily. After he decided to go to the dance studio again to make 100% certain that he has the dance down and won’t mess up anymore. Before he could get very far however, it turns out someone else was also awake.

 

Hearing a cough from behind him Chenle slowly turns around in the doorway to see Jisung standing against the kitchen counter looking gorgeous as usual. His messy hair was reflecting the lights and he still had the day’s makeup on along with the ‘GO’ outfit, making him look like an absolute model. His eyebrow is cocked up and he has an inquisitive look on his face while he waits for Chenle to answer.

 

Chenle’s brain short circuits as he scrambles for an excuse, “Oh uh I was just going for a walk, you know to uh clear my head.” He winces as soon as he finishes because anyone could tell he was lying, especially Jisung who could read him like a book.

 

“Uh huh I’m sure you are. Now then, where are you actually going?”

 

With every word Jisung steps a bit closer to Chenle until they can see each other clearly across the couch.

 

Chenle sighs and gives in muttering quietly, “I’m going to the dance studio…”

 

“What? Why are you going there at this time of night?? We have practice tomorrow anyway.” Jisung has the audacity to look confused as if he wasn’t the one talking badly about his mistake the day before.

 

“Why do you care anyway?” snaps Chenle. “Evidently none of you care how I’m feeling so why are you asking me now?”

 

Jisung looks shocked at his outburst and takes a small step back. Chenle realizes what he said _to his crush and fellow member!!_ and slaps his hands over his mouth then turns and bolts out the door. He just keeps running and somehow ends up at his original destination, the dance studio. For some reason he feels a bit calmer now that he’s here and begins rehearsing the choreography with a vengeance, venting all his emotions through the dance. He stays for hours once again, until the clock strikes the 2am mark. Then he heads back to the dorm a bit dazedly only to find once he opens the door, Jisung asleep on the couch, clearly waiting for him to come back. He tried to sneak past but accidentally kicks the table and wakes Jisung up. He freezes as Jisung looks around, obviously only half awake, and hears him mutter a quiet “Lele?” as he spots him by the door.

 

The next second Jisung is up and out of his seat wide eyed when he realizes what time it is and what state Chenle is in. Looking half asleep himself, Chenle knows he is drenched in sweat and a couple of bruises from where he fell while practicing.

 

“Jisung… I’m really sorry about what I said earlier, I didn’t mea-,” starts Chenle but is cut off by Jisung forcefully shaking his head.

 

“No, no, no, no, you should not be apologizing because you are so right. I, _we,_ have been terrible members and friends and I am so sorry that we were acting like that. I can’t talk for any of the others but for me I know I was acting a little differently because I couldn’t handle how you make me feel and I was scared that if I said or did anything that I would mess up our friendship. So for that I am truly sorry.”

 

Chenle is so relieved and nods along but his mind catches on one particular phrase. “What do you mean ‘how you make me feel’? How do I make you feel Jisung?” Chenle asks with a sly smirk. Jisung turns a beautiful shade of pink as he tries to brush it off by waving his hands around and retreating a little into the room. Chenle follows his movements and gets right up in Jisung’s face and then pouts because he notices the other is now taller than him. They are now an inch away from each other as Chenle looks expectantly into Jisung’s eyes and waits for an answer.

 

Jisung closes his eyes and with a deep breath blurts out, “Well you make me feel really happy inside and all warm and I love talking to you and being around you and I love making you laugh and I really really like you Lele but if you don’t that’s fine too we can just be friends…”

 

Chenle waits for Jisung to open his eyes again and then grins and closes the distance between them. Kissing Jisung was everything he imagined and more. Both let out deeps sighs and melted into each other as their mouths started to move against each other. They stayed like that until Jisung pulled away to breath, positively glowing with happiness.

 

“So, does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend Lele?”

 

“Of course you dummy I’ve waited forever to hear you say that.”

 

Both were grinning like idiots and thats how the rest of the team found them in the morning, wrapped around each other and smiling in their sleep.

 

“Looks like the plan worked then didn’t it,” Donghyuck hummed later that day.

 

Mark pouted and said, “Yeah I guess but I still feel bad for what we said.”

 

“Aww it’s ok Mark hyung we’ll apologize when they wake up but for now let’s just let them sleep for a little while longer.”

 

The rest hovered around nodded in agreement and when Chenle awoke in Jisung’s arms he squealed in happiness and then consequently hid his head in Jisung’s chest to avoid their teasing, but with a bright and genuine smile on his face for the first time in what felt like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I'm back with another one!! I tried to put more dialogue in this one but I know I'm not that great at it sorry :((. Once again comments are loved and thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
